


Destroyer

by NaraMerald



Category: Obernewtyn Chronicles - Isobelle Carmody
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, It's pretty fucked, Mind Rape, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMerald/pseuds/NaraMerald
Summary: Oh Elspeth, pain is so easy. But you… you deserve more.





	Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note those warnings.

Everything ached. 

I moved my head sluggishly, trying to clear it. I was lying down… I’d been at the masquerade ball but… _Ariel!_

I went stiff with terror, even as I realised I was lying on a comfortable mattress, I could hear masculine laughter behind me. 

“Oh Elspeth, Elspeth… I told you you’d come to me…” Ariel's voice gloated. I forced my body to turn over, begging my body to respond more quickly… to have someone like Ariel behind me when I was vulnerable... The only good thing I knew, was that I didn’t have all the final clues to discover Sentinal and BOT. 

“You can’t kill me,” I croaked, desperately looking for a way to escape. 

“Not yet,” Ariel agreed a smirk curving the edge of his lips upwards. He looked as sane as I’d ever seen him, but even so, the darkness within him showed through his eyes. Ariel truly was defective for his madness and desire to harm was insatiable. I looked around the room quickly, realising with a sinking heart there was little chance I could escape. 

I was slow and aching, my body fighting to respond. He had grown even as I had, and he was both taller and physically stronger than me. 

“Oh please, do try to run,” Ariel said conversationally, eyes fixed on me, “I love it when you struggle.”

My heart began beating faster in fear, because there was no doubt Ariel would torture me. There were many ways of inflicting pain without inflicting death. I could only hope he didn’t have anyone else – he’d taught me how my companions and those I loved would never be safe from him as long as we both lived. I prayed desperately that he didn’t have Rushton, or any of the others. I studiously avoided thinking of poor Domick; those memories would not be helpful now. 

“It doesn’t matter how you torture me – I won’t help you,” I insisted, trying to sit myself up on the bed. When I moved, my head ached, new waves of pain bursting through my concentration. I felt groggy.

Ariel took a step forward and I sensed somehow that my comment had amused him. 

“Oh Elspeth, pain is so easy. But you… you deserve more,” Ariel purred, and I began to feel even more afraid. 

“You won’t succeed…” I tried, while struggling to sit myself up, and even to me my words sounded hollow. My body wasn’t responding… had he drugged me?

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” Ariel said with dark satisfaction, and reached for my ankle. I meant to kick out at him instantly, but froze as waves of triumph ran through me. 

_Ariel was an empath! He was empathising me!_

I struggled to bring my shields up, but in the meantime, I couldn’t muster the terror or anger to react. 

“Oh Elspeth, I’m going to enjoy this,” he said, and moved closer still. He was still touching me, and I couldn’t move. Even as I felt another thrill of terror, the emotion felt disconnected from me and I could still feel his satisfaction thrumming through me. 

“We’re connected, you know,” he tilted his head, white blonde hair shifting forward, almost over his eyes as he looked at me. I thought of Maryon’s comments about our connection, feeling almost sick. Then I discarded his words and tried to move. 

A wave of foreign amusement rolled through me. _I love it when you struggle._

He must be stronger when touching me- and it had to be more then empathy- he was coercing me simultaneously – enthralling me. It sounded sick talking about him and I. 

“I defeated you before,” I threw out at him, and because he was empathising me, I could feel his anger in turn. 

“Oh ElspethElf, I’ll make you pay for that,” he threatened, in a tone so sweet and mild it made it all the worse. I tried again to move; I couldn’t. My body and mind were trapped in a constant state of complete terror and lack of it. 

His other hand gripped on to my other ankle. He was closer than I ever wanted, far closer. His sly smile spread up his lips again, and I knew he could feel my distaste for the touch. Beautiful he was on the outside, but I knew well that what was inside was ugly and rotten. I imagined many men and women desired him greatly - desired him and mayhap succeeded, at their own peril. I couldn't imagine Ariel would have let any partner of his live. 

“We’re going to have fun,” he breathed, and his hands flattened on my ankles. It suddenly dawned on me what he might have meant. 

_No no no no no!_

He laughed lowly, sensing my realisation, and I felt his talent surge again. Waves of energy ran up my body, curling into the kind of lust I’d only ever felt with Rushton. I could feel an eager tension under my skin, trying to break out. 

_No no no no no!_

 

“Ah, with Rushton it was all about pain… But with you, ElspethElf, this time it will be all about pleasure. After all… we’re connected...” he grinned, and I saw his eyes alight with something truly insane. 

“You’re going to be leading me to my destiny,” he said, and I could feel his pleasure at having me under his control; his eagerness to defeat me truly in the race for the weaponmachines. 

He ran his hands up my legs, over my thighs and my emotions battled - revulsion and foreign delight. I could feel his barely leashed violence; that he wanted to dug his nails in and gouge me. For a moment I trembled, but he refrained. 

He bent over, far too close and whispered “It’s much harder when you want it.” 

Another wave of desire washed over me, crashed over my mind so that I moved restlessly, even as I felt his hands on my hips. In a tiny, battered corner of my mind, it surprised me that he could even create pleasure, but even so, the only purpose of this pleasure was to cause pain. 

He moved to sit his weight on my hips even as his hands moved upwards, roving over my breasts, and up again where they came to rest on my throat. My body and mind were so beleaguered, I could barely register the danger to my life, my quest. His hands closed around my throat, restricting the airway. I could feel them flexing- trying to tighten even as he battled himself. There was nothing human in his eyes. He wanted to kill me. 

He was struggling with himself, wanting to tighten his hands and choke the life out of me, even as I lay helpless, utterly at his mercy. His concentration and control wavered, those hands tightened and I felt the full weight of my terror and rage return, giving me the strength to try and throw him off. 

My movement however seemed to bring him back to himself, and the waves of triumph and desire surged again. I couldn’t move. Keeping one hand on my neck but allowing me to breathe shallowly, he moved one hand up and traced his thumb over my lips. 

He bent down, and for a horrifying moment I thought he would kiss me. Eyes on mine as he descended, he bent to take my lower lip between his teeth, holding it there. I could feel his teeth biting my lip and I didn't know if he was going to tear at my lips, but I was surprised when he pressed himself against me. 

_No no no no no!_

He was hard. Letting go of my lip, he quickly pulled a knife from somewhere. 

_Get the knife!_

My fingers twitched- if I could just… 

A shock of pain on my hip distracted me, as I realised Ariel had cut my trews off, and in doing so, cut through to my skin. It was only shallow, but the terrifying part was I was now bare to him. If I’d had control of my own body, I would be hyperventilating, but all I could do was breathe. 

“I can feel your fear,” Ariel looked down at me maliciously, with a sick kind of pleasure, then torturously slowly, ran his hand down my body. 

Fine. But if I was to be raped… I hoped it would be brutal, and fast. 

Not so. 

Ariel rubbed his fingers against me, the physical and the empathised pleasure making me arch helplessly. 

“I wonder if your friends will truedream this,” Ariel laughed, high pitched and cruel, even as his fingers found the inside of me and rubbed relentlessly. The idea filled me briefly with revulsion, but then even that was carried away by his insistent empathising. 

_When did he get so strong?!_

One thing was for sure, I could never be the same after this. Some part of me would always be tainted. Rushton – Oh Rushton - 

“Don’t get distracted,” Ariel pinched my nipple hard, making me cry out and forget my thoughts. His fingers kept moving inside of me, almost exploratory. He looked down on me without any kind of real care for my feelings... only an end result. He moved more insistently, apparently growing tired of this stage.

The one feeling rolling over me was how much I wanted him inside me. 

_No! It’s not real!_

But he was moving aside his clothing, I could see him jutting up in the air in the ship’s cabin and I had one second to pray… 

My prayers were not answered. 

I felt him at my nether lips, and again saw his restrained fury. He wanted so much to enter me instantly and forcefully, to tear my flesh. He wanted me to bleed, to scream in pain. But he regained control over himself and pressed the head of him to my opening and…

_No!_

I could feel him sliding inside, and the worst part was there was no pain, save the agony in my soul. To be taken like this... to be invaded... to be made to ... want it... 

Then he was inside my head, trying to get through my shields. 

_Elspeth Elf, let me in!_

Strong, I needed to be strong. He moved his hips, and covered my body, so that I could feel his weight across every inch of me and whispered “Let me in.” 

He pushed forward slowly, inexorably, almost gentle, and my flesh parted for him. I felt every inch, every ridge of him and I could feel both his enjoyment at the intimate sensation, and at my disconnected horror.

As he moved, the sick pleasure built up and up, and up, even as the pressure on my mind increased. I had to resist! It took everything I had just to keep him from entering my mind. 

“So strong…” he hissed in annoyance, thrusting particularly hard. I couldn't prevent my gasp, nor the ones after it as he set himself to taking me, to assaulting me with pleasure. The sensation rolled over and over me, so hard to separate myself from his talent, and he laughed at me when he laced his fingers with mine in a sick mockery of affection. It was harder and harder to hold him out of my mind, to keep shielding… He was so close… 

But then with one hard thrust, I felt a warm heat flood my centre, and his empathised pleasure made me shatter in pleasure of my own. Through it all, I held tight to my shields, clinging to them as my last bastion of hope. They were the only thing I could take comfort in. 

Ariel had spent himself in me. He was inside me, and so was his seed. I felt revulsion and shock, and realised he was not empathising so strongly. He had lost. He would not break my shields now. 

“So strong, Elspeth…” he hissed in anger as he withdrew. I felt him all the way, and hated the emptiness of my still recovering body. 

“No matter, I think I’ve left you something to remember me by,” he all but spat, eyes glittering maliciously as he stood up and looked me over. I could still feel his seed leaking out of me. Oh, I think he knew exactly how deep he had wounded me. 

“Don’t forget,” he grinned viciously, licking his lips. A muscle in his jaw ticked. 

"I'm going to enjoy this too." Then, he raised his hand and before I could even attempt to defend myself, he backhanded me, with such strength that my ears rang and my vision went dark. 

 

When I came to, I was alone.


End file.
